


WidowTracer Week Drabbles

by bzarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Mercury - Freeform, Pedant, Realization, Saccharine, Widowtracer, Widowtracer Week, falling, rattle, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: 100 word Drabbles for each day of WidowTracer Week!





	1. Introduction

Hello there!

I happen to be going on vacation the same week as WidowTracer Week, but really wanted to contribute something. 

So of course I decided to do something that was probably  _harder_ than just writing some extra one-shots or deleted scenes for my existing fics.

I’ve noticed that as a fandom, we tend to misuse ‘drabble’. We tend to put it out there for any short bit of writing, but it’s really supposed to be a story told in 100 words or less.

I thought that limiting myself to the strict 100 word format sounded like a neat way to get something together. It turns out that it's also a great way to drive yourself crazy, too!

I'll be posting a drabble a day, one for each of the W/T week prompts. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Day 1: Falling

Tracer was a shooting star, sparks trailing behind her as she fell to Earth.

There had been a blast and the _Orca_ she’d used to drop off the strike team had begun to spin wildly. She’d been in enough dying aircraft to know it was time to punch out.

She hadn’t seen the chunk of debris that had struck her, but she’d felt the blow before everything went dark.

She woke as an arm tightened around her, and the falling star was caught.

“I have you.”

Tracer smiled up at her lover despite the pain. “Of course you do, luv.”


	3. Day 2: Pedant

Amélie was confused by her lover. How could someone who seemed so random have so many rules?

“Can’t fly unless I walk inspection on it first,” she’d insist. 

“No clothes that might snag on the accelerator,” she explained.

“Wore those shoes yesterday,” she argued, “can’t do twice in a row.”

“Sometimes I  _ do _ see things before they happen,” she admitted, “but I can’t cheat.” 

“Why not?”   
  
“The harder you try to change things, the harder things push back.” Lena shook her head. “I tried once. It wasn’t pretty.”

“Do the rules keep you safe,  _ chérie?”_

“...sometimes.”


	4. Day 3: Rattle

Getting pregnant had been easy. They just had to decide who would carry the child.

Lena had been enthusiastic, but there were too many unknowns. Amélie’s body had been altered by Talon, but their work had been well documented and understood.

She had been uncertain, honestly, but she had agreed.

There had been discomfort. There had been pain. She had expected these things.

But the warmth she felt as she held their daughter, who smiled up at her with fearless eyes and rattled the brightly colored toy in her hand...that was more than she ever hoped for.


	5. Day 4: Saccharine

They think I am the sweet one, my love.  
How little they know.

I see honey in your golden eyes.  
I smell flowers in your hair.

I hear your dulcet whispers in our bed.  
I taste the nectar between your thighs.

There is concern when you know I must go.  
There is relief when I return.

I am drunk on the comfort in your arms.  
I am enthralled by the grace in your steps.

They only see your thorns.  
They only hear your barbs.

But oh, God, if they knew your hidden lushness.

They would never call me sweet again.


	6. Day 5: Respect

Widowmaker had always assumed her lover’s professional life was as unpredictable as her personal, but working with Overwatch had shown her a far different side to the young woman.

Tracer started her day with the “scientist”, discussing intelligence as they ate. Two hours in the gym followed. Running, of course, but also weight training, flexibility exercises, and cycling. 

A shower, lunch, and a trip to the firing range. Assisting with maintenance on the aircraft before dinner. Often helping with dishes and cleaning before finally taking time for herself.

Her dedication was exceptional. She would never call Lena a fool again.


	7. Day 6: Mercury

I carry the messages of the gods. I run upon the currents of the wind. I watch over the travelers every footstep.

But that is not how you know me.

Each night you slay those who once wronged you, but you do not leave their shades to wander. You call me to your offerings, that I might guide them to the underworld. 

I gather them up, lighter than feathers, and I see your eyes follow my journey until I go where mortals cannot follow. 

Such devotion you have for me. Such a beautiful act of worship. 

Such a glorious love.


	8. Day 7: Realization

She’s cold.

She’s annoying.

She’s a pessimist.

She’s a fool.

She thinks nothing of killing.

She puts herself in needless danger.

**I will never understand her.**

And yet…

Despite that…

She holds me in the darkness.

She will never give up.

She can be tender.

She knows when to be quiet.

She’s beautiful.

She’s brave.

She dances.

She flies.

**She trusts me**.

She’s protected me.

She’s believed in me.

She’s caring.

She’s passionate.

She’s frustrating.

She’s unpredictable.

**But I would never want her to change.**

She’s been through enough.

It makes her who she is.

**She’s perfect.**

**She’s _mine._**


End file.
